


Tighten Up

by grahamcrackercrumbs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, also not that serious, but not really? its not that serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrackercrumbs/pseuds/grahamcrackercrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like when I do that, huh?” Zayn’s noticed, a few times before how Harry’s eyes flutter when Zayn runs his hand over his neck, how he loves it when Zayn leaves love bites across his throat, and sighs when Zayn innocently brushes his nose against the curve leading to Harry’s collar bone and shoulder.<br/>Harry idly half-opens his eyes and nods, giving a rumbling, “Mhmm.”</p><p>Or: Harry and Zayn are still getting to know each other, and Zayn just wants to make Harry happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighten Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is super self-indulgent. I was working on my other chaptered Zarry fic, but this popped into my head. I wanted to do something with it, but it doesn't fit in with the story, so I made something separate! This is completely un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> On a more important note, be sure to read the tags above!! Like I said, it's not too serious and everything is super consensual, but I would hate for anyone to be upset/triggered by anything I write because they walked into something without knowing.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy! The title of this drabble is taken from The Black Keys song of the same name. Because who doesn't like a little play on words.

               Zayn’s sitting on Harry’s bed, Harry’s head in his lap as they watch reruns of The Great British Bake Off. It’s been a lazy day; they’d plopped themselves down in this same place nearly two hours ago after completing the bare necessities of their grocery shopping. Zayn trails his hand languidly up and down Harry’s thigh, stomach and chest, thoughts wandering to whether or not he’d remembered to buy more toothpaste. He’s decided on probably not when he traces his hand over Harry’s throat and feels him swallow deeply underneath his hand. Zayn looks down, and Harry’s eyes are closed, the baking program apparently now not of importance.

               “You like when I do that, huh?” Zayn’s noticed, a few times before how Harry’s eyes flutter when Zayn runs his hand over his neck, how he loves it when Zayn leaves love bites across his throat, and sighs when Zayn innocently brushes his nose against the curve leading to Harry’s collar bone and shoulder.

               Harry idly half-opens his eyes and nods, giving a rumbling, “Mhmm.”

               Zayn runs his hand over his throat again, but this time he leaves his hand over Harry’s adam’s apple, spreads his fingers out, and squeezes lightly. Harry inhales sharply and sighs, the end of it trailing into a soft moan. His eyelashes move against the tops of his cheeks lightly, and Zayn’s amazed at how beautifully peaceful Harry looks. Zayn experimentally moves his hand, lower on his throat and then higher, so his thumb and forefinger are touching the hinges of Harry’s jaw and tightens his grip slightly. Harry’s mouth parts a little, and he lets out a small, breathy whine. Zayn puts more pressure on different fingers, alternating, and watches entranced as Harry’s breath hitches and speeds up, becoming shaky.  

               Zayn strokes along the side of Harry’s neck with his thumb and keeps his voice low when he asks, “How hard do you like it? How tight?”

               Harry looks at Zayn, eyes heavy-lidded, and places his hand over Zayn’s, fingers crisscrossing over each other. He squeezes Zayn’s hand, in return tightening Zayn’s grip around Harry’s throat, and Zayn loses his own breath for a moment. Harry groans high in his throat, eyebrows furrowing together as he closes his eyes. Zayn watches as goosebumps raise across Harry’s arms and his back arches slightly. Zayn tips his head forward, pressing his mouth against Harry’s. Harry eagerly tries to lean up to meet him, but Zayn presses down on the column of his throat with the palm of his hand, and Harry’s mouth falls back open as he breathes in with a gasp, fingers flittering over Zayn’s.

               Harry nods slightly, humming his assurance. “Yeah.” His chest rises and falls with a deep breath as he looks back up to Zayn, eyes heavy. “Like it a lot…” Zayn runs his free hand over Harry’s cheeks, already speckled with a rosy flush.

               “You look good like this, love.” He swipes his thumb across Harry’s parted lips, and Harry presses a soft kiss to it before smiling dazedly up at Zayn.

               Zayn smiles back and lifts Harry’s head from off his lap, shifting them so he’s straddling Harry’s hips. Zayn grinds his hips down against Harry, and Harry gives a strangled groan, the hand that was resting on Zayn’s flying up to grip at Zayn’s forearm.

               Harry pulls down on his arm, putting more pressure on Zayn’s hand around his throat, and pleads, “More.”

               Zayn presses his hand down harder, and chills run down his body when Harry gives a high, needy whine, eyes squeezing closed. Zayn rolls his hips again, alternating between wide, slow circles and quick, small ones. Harry’s breath is coming out in short bursts and catches in his throat, low groans escaping his mouth every time Zayn rocks against him.

               “You could come from just this, huh?” Harry moves his head up and down, biting down on his bottom lip and grabbing onto Zayn’s waist with his free hand. Zayn quickly stops moving his hips and raises himself onto his knees, moving back so he’s sitting on Harry’s thighs. Harry whines and attempts to shift his hips to find some kind of friction, but it’s to no avail. Zayn leans down, bringing his face close to Harry’s and nips at his bottom lip. He tilts his head back, making eye contact, and Harry’s pupils are blown wide; Zayn’s sure they mirror his own.

               “Not until I say so, kay?” Harry whimpers, trying to shift his legs, but nods, giving a positive hum. Zayn smiles and gives him a soft peck on the lips. “Good boy.”

               He reaches down to Harry’s belt, roughly tugging and undoing the buckle with one hand as his eyes flicker across Harry, watching his every reaction and movement: the quick breath that falls from his mouth and the roll of his hips. Zayn undoes the button of his jeans, and Harry lets out a relieved groan when he pulls down his pants and boxers, his cock smearing precome where it rests against his lower stomach. Zayn wraps his hand around him and strokes lazily a few times, and Harry grunts and arches his back as much as he can with Zayn sitting on his thighs and holding onto his neck.

               Zayn shifts his hand up, pressing his thumb to the bottom of Harry’s chin and making him tilt his head back, exposing even more of his neck. Zayn takes his hand away and watches as the white lines on Harry’s throat from his fingers and hand fade back to match the rest of his skin. He runs the back of his fingers gently up Harry’s neck, and the heat in his stomach grows when he sees Harry visibly shiver.

               Zayn presses open-mouthed kisses along the curves of his throat, biting harshly at the base of Harry’s neck and sucking until a dark mark appears in stark contrast to his pale skin. He gives a quick lick to the dip at the bottom of Harry’s neck between his collarbones, and at the same time lets go of Harry’s cock, moving his hand back to press the tip of his finger into him, already slick from touching Harry.  Harry takes in a sharp breath, but automatically opens his legs wider, groaning when Zayn pushes further into him. Zayn smiles against Harry’s skin and kisses a straight path back up his throat until he reaches the tip of his chin.

               Zayn lifts Harry’s shirt off and brings his hand back to Harry’s neck, squeezing tightly and pressing his mouth to Harry’s. Harry rests his hand on top of Zayn’s again and sighs loudly into his mouth, mumbling, “Fuck,” and Zayn can feel the rumble of it against the palm of his hand.

               Zayn sucks on Harry’s tongue and bites his bottom lip hard, and when he presses a second finger into him, curling them forward, Harry cries out, his other hand coming up to grab at Zayn’s back. Zayn feels Harry start to shake underneath him, his breathing uneven.

               When he speaks, his voice is gravelly and his words run together. “Everything… s’ so good.”

               Zayn takes a deep breath and rests his forehead against Harry’s, limbs starting to feel weak at the sight of Harry and the sound of his voice. Zayn adds a third finger in him, and Harry moans into his neck, hot breath falling across Zayn’s skin. Harry shifts his head back and presses his lips to Zayn frantically, sloppy kisses across his mouth and cheek. He reaches down to undo Zayn’s belt and jeans, but his hands won’t cooperate. When the button on his jeans finally pops open, Harry reaches into Zayn’s boxers, pulling out his cock and stroking Zayn roughly. Zayn grunts loudly and nips along Harry’s jaw.

               Harry brushes his lips along Zayn’s cheek and brings his mouth to his ear, sucking on his earlobe before scraping his teeth against the soft skin. He grinds down against Zayn’s fingers inside of him and breathes out, “C’mon, Zayn. Now. Fuck me.”

               Zayn lets out a loud groan, Harry always getting the best of him. He kisses Harry’s jaw and tightens his hand around his neck. “Ask nicely, babe.”

               Harry lets out a harsh breath and whine that fall loudly against Zayn’s ear. “Oh god. Please, Zayn, please. Fuck me, please.”

               He keeps mumbling as Zayn leans back, pulling his fingers out and reaching into Harry’s wallet where he keeps packets of lube. Harry reaches out his hands, rucking up Zayn’s shirt and pulling his jeans down further, trying see and touch as much of him as possible. Zayn smiles and finishes taking off his shirt, ripping open the package. He slicks himself up, stroking himself and squeezing at the base of his cock to take some of the edge off. He keeps one hand around him himself and brings the other one back to Harry’s neck. As he presses into Harry in one slow, smooth motion, his grip on Harry’s throat tightens. Harry presses his head back against his bed, keening and gripping the sheets and blankets with tight fists.

               Zayn wipes his messy hand off on the bed and takes one of Harry’s, bringing it back to rest over the hand around his neck. “Let me know if it’s too much, yeah?”

               Harry nods, his messy, damp hair flopping over his eyes. He runs his hand over Zayn’s and looks up at him with a languid smile. Harry lifts his other hand, running it up and down Zayn’s arm, feeling his warm skin and rolls his hips up toward Zayn. Zayn grinds against him in response, moving his hips back and forth slowly, pulling in and out of Harry at an agonizing pace. He watches the blush on Harry’s face spread down his onto his neck and chest. Harry tries to move his hips faster, but Zayn pushes them back down, keeping his pace until a slow burn builds inside of him spreading through his body.

               “God, you have no idea how good you feel.”

               Harry attempts to give a little laugh with a cheeky comeback, but he’s too far gone, sweat slick on his chest and torso. Zayn uses his free hand to lift the crook of Harry’s leg onto his shoulder, leaning forward and bringing Harry’s knee closer to his chest. Harry curses, tightening his hold on Zayn’s arm and hand, and Zayn squeezes his fingers against Harry’s neck.

               Zayn quickens his pace, thrusting his hips into Harry faster, and Harry rocks up against him hard.

               “Zayn, Zayn,” Harry mutters. “Can I... I need to…”

               “Yeah, babe,” Zayn replies between breaths. “You can come. Come for me, Harry.”

               Harry digs his fingers into Zayn’s arm before moving both of his hands down to cover Zayn’s fingers that are tight around his neck. Zayn shifts up further onto his knees, leaning down even closer to Harry, pushing deeper and Harry cries out. His breath hitches, voice cut off and sudden, thick spurts land across his torso as he moves against Zayn, moaning and taking in deep, shaky breaths. Harry’s hands fall to his sides, and Zayn’s moves his hands down Harry’s body, getting them sticky from Harry’s come before grabbing onto his thighs firmly. He thrusts his hips forward a few times, Harry still tight around him before coming, flashes of white behind his eyelids as he grips Harry’s soft skin.

               He lowers Harry leg slowly and falls against his chest, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck loosely as their chests rise and fall together erratically. When their breathing finally evens out, Zayn shifts, pulling out of Harry and tugging off his jeans completely, throwing them to the side. He curls in against Harry’s side, one leg thrown across his hips, their skin sticking together slightly from sweat.

               Zayn smiles against Harry’s chest, feeling utterly relaxed and happy. Harry sighs contentedly, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s shoulders and waist. Zayn nudges Harry’s shoulder with nose, trying to get his attention out from under the haze he always falls under post orgasm.

               “So that’s a thing then?”

               Harry lets out a punctuated, bark of laugh and snuggles up to Zayn, pressing his cheek to the top of his head. “Yeah, definitely.”

               Zayn gives a thoughtful hum, nodding his head. “Do you know why? Or…”

               Harry runs his hand up and down Zayn’s back, following the line between his shoulder blades. “Mmm, I guess its ‘cause… I feel safe. I mean, I know it’s usually supposed to be the opposite of that, but I like it- you being that close. I trust you.” Zayn feels his chest warm at Harry’s words. He runs his index finger across Harry’s collarbone, always feeling like he can never stop touching him. With his head on Harry’s chest, Zayn can hear Harry’s heartbeat speed up, and when he speaks again his voice is less sure. “Does that make sense? Are you okay with it?” 

               Zayn holds Harry’s chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting his head down, so Zayn can see him. “If you like it, then I like it. I just want to make you happy, Harry.”

               Harry smiles at him, eyes sparkling. He wiggles his hips, shifting down so he can press a kiss to Zayn’s cheek. “Well then I have to say, you’re doing a _very_ good job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm always open to criticism, so if you have any thoughts, let me know!


End file.
